


A is A: File Keeping #1

by Flyboy254



Series: A Is A [11]
Category: Battlefield (Video Games), Command & Conquer (Video Games), My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyboy254/pseuds/Flyboy254
Summary: The First Multiversal Task Force has their first meet and greet, as Gen. Hammond tries to build a new espirit de corps across the multiverse.





	A is A: File Keeping #1

**A is A: File Keeping #1**

 

Gen. Hammond stood at the head of the room, looking out on the new faces for his teams. There were all the SG teams standing at the back of the briefing room, whispering to each other as their commander stood at the dais. They were the only ones roughly spread out.

 

On his left, the three teams of magic users sat near each other, designated Multiverse-One, Two, and Three. Lucy and Erza chatted with Hawkeye and Bolin. Asami and Fuery were talking about the technology of SG-1 and the impact it would have on both their nations. Mustang and Mako glared at Natsu, and Natsu glared back. Havoc was busy looking across the room to the right section, specifically at a young officer in an orange suit. Breda and Falman tried to keep Gray’s clothes on.

 

The center section of the small auditorium was filled what had been termed the “Science Section”, Multiverse-Four, Five, and Six. The majority of the section was made up of gray fatigue wearing members of the European Union’s “First Multiversal Reconnaissance Team”. They talked with each other mostly, the collection surrounding them had left a decidedly cautious taste in their mouths. The Dead Six just pointed, made comments, and laughed about the teams around them, and Hammond noticed that a few of the SG teams would try to hold themselves back from laughing along. Tracer smiled happily up at Hammond, along with a cowboy, a giant muscular German man and his female mechanic/“squire”, a young woman in a brown flight suit and a tattooed right eye, a blonde woman wearing a blue jumpsuit and bearing a red cross, and to finish off a giant gorilla wearing a spacesuit. The green cyborg ninja and the floating robot were suddenly the least odd individuals in the room.

 

The right third of the room were what Gen. Hammond could only consider the “other” members, Multiverse-Seven, Eight, and Nine. The seven high school girls sat closely together, watched over by two older women calling themselves their principles but carrying themselves like operators. Carter had vouched for the girls, but Hammond still didn’t like the idea of involving them in combat operations if it could be helped. Worse were the “Sailor Scouts”. Despite the insistence of the talking cats ( _Talking! Cats!_ ) that they were actually many thousands of years old, Hammond had gotten the approval of the president that they remain in their own universe unless called. At the very least Section III had proven a far more reasonable find. Trained in combat, intelligence, and administration, though he didn’t ignore the constant glaring from the Sunset girl on their giant corporal. Taking a long breath, he strode forward to the microphone.

 

“Good morning everyone,” he said, the dull roar instantly going silent. “On behalf of the United States government I welcome every one of you to Stargate Command. I am personally thankful to all of you that you each have been chosen to take part in what we will from here on call the Multiversal Task Force.” The room broke into clapping, though Hammond noted that Capt. Parker and the Dead Six all looked at each other like they’d just been asked to babysit a cub scout meeting. “Now I know all of you have already fought together against the Goa’uld. This is more a chance for you all to greet each other, talk and learn a little about yourselves. Just an ice breaker if you will. I feel we should start with you, Ms. Scarlet?”

 

Erza nodded, rising with a smile in her armor. “Erza Scarlet, wizard and representative of Fairy Tail. Joined by Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Gray Fulbuster. All of us are looking forward to continued cooperation between ourselves and Stargate Command.”

 

“Col. Roy Mustang, representative of the government of Amestris.” Mustang stood, but his glare made it clear he was less than pleased with the situation. “Ordered to be here by my government along with Lt. Riza Hawkeye, Lt. Jean Havoc, Lt. Heymans Breda, Warrant Officer Vato Falman, and Master Sergeant Kain Fuery.”

 

“Uh, I’m Korra,” the avatar said, giving an awkward smile as she addressed the room. “Here with my friends Mako and Bolin, and my girlfriend Asami.” Gen. Hammond kept his reaction muted, but noticed that (1) O’Neill and several other members of the SG teams looked around uncomfortably, and (2) The Dead Six looked like they just got told they were working with a snail.

 

The bald Scotsman went next, nodding to the assembled teams. “Lt. Campbell, commander First Multiverse Recon Team, late of Hell Brigade. All of this, well it’s a bit above our grade to understand fully but our command has ordered us here so we’ll do what we can.”

 

“Havoc, Dead Six, GDI,” Parker said, not bothering to even get up from his seat. “Fight terrorists, kill bad guys, you get the idea.”

 

The gorilla cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. “I’m, uh, Prof. Winston of Overwatch. I’m looking forward to the scientific discoveries to be gained as well as a chance to study the multiverse, though I’m leaving field command to Capt. Fareeha Amari.”

 

The young woman with the tattooed eye stood and nodded. “Capt. Fareeha Amari, callsign ‘Pharah’. It will be an honor to work with all of you for these missions.”

 

Sunset stood up, getting a reassuring nod from Principal Celestia. “Sunset Shimmer, Canterlot High. We’ll be researching the science behind the quantum mirror and how it connects to other realities. We won’t be a combat team, but we’ll do what we can to support you all.”

 

The young woman with two balls of hair on her blonde head stood proudly. “I am Sailor Moon, pretty suited soldier of love and justice! We will help fight whatever monsters are out there and make everyone safe!” The room started to snigger and chuckle at the display, and the girl quickly sat back down with reddening cheeks.

 

The orange-suited soldier stood last. “2nd Lt. Alice L. Malvin, Imperial Intelligence Section III, Pumpkin Scissors. Here to advise on war relief and assistance to any new allies we may encounter.”

 

“Thank you all,” Gen. Hammond said. “As previously mentioned, Stargate Command was originally formed to explore the stargate network and defend the United States, and indirectly the rest of the world from the threats posed by the Goa’uld and any other extraterrestrial threats. Now, with our remit expanded to include the multiverse, I can personally say that I am happy to have found willing and able friends and allies. We have already struck our first combined blow against the Goa’uld. I see only further successes in our futures. Now, do any of you have questions?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve got a couple,” Parker said, raising his hands. “Is this supposed to be such a stupid plan or are you just hiding the real one from us?”

 

Hammond glared at the GDI commando. “I’m sure, captain, that you’d be more than happy to explain what it is you’re talking about.”

 

“I’m talking about them,” Parker said, pointing over to the Canterlot students and Sailor Scouts. “You’re telling me that we’re seriously going on more missions with a bunch of kids? That’s the kind of crap Nod would pull, I’m not fighting with a bunch of little girls still wearing training bras.” Rarity and Makoto both looked insulted by the snipe. “Face it sir, this has ‘bad decision’ written all over it.”

 

“How dare you, you uncouth lout,” Luna shouted, the black cat leaping up onto the back of one of the chairs and glaring at Parker. “These girls are the reincarnations of centuries-old warriors, the greatest guardians of their age. Compared to your little frivolities I doubt you could handle half of what they have.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll bet. Evil jewelry and deadly flowers. It’s really scary that they couldn’t even take out their bad guys before SG-1 came around.” Parker sneered at the cat. “Face it puddy-tat, your ‘warriors’ couldn’t take on a geriatric with a cane.”

 

“That’s enough,” Hammond said firmly, noting that while neither had reacted Celestia was holding a hand on Sunset Shimmer’s shoulder. “The president has already made it clear that these girls are to assist us in advancing our knowledge of the multiverse. If you don’t like it captain, I suggest you take it up with your superiors. Or do Marines not follow orders where you come from.”

 

Parker glared at Gen. Hammond as he slid back down in his seat. “Whatever you say, sir.”

 

Hammond saw O’Neill looking for a reason, and shook his head. The political situation was tenuous between the dimensions, losing even one team could result in a dangerous precedent for the others. “Moving on, we’ve made our strength known to Apophis and the other system lords. The Tok’ra have reported that the word is already spreading through the Goa’uld empire, and that right now there is confusion as to what to do next. We can presume, however, that the Goa’uld won’t hesitate to go against worlds that they know are friendly to our cause.”

 

O’Neill looked up. “Babysitting job, sir?”

 

“We’ll be sending teams to check on the status of several planets we’ve visited and ensure that they are secured against the Goa’uld. You’ll all be given mission briefs and destinations by the end of the day. For now, I recommend you all speak with each other and get a better idea of who you’re to be fighting alongside.” Smiling, Hammond waited for the room to rise. At the very least, Havoc did as well. “Dismissed.”

 

The Dead Six didn’t bother hanging around, they were out the door as soon as Gen. Hammond finished his speech. The SG teams glared, but no one said anything. It wasn’t about being right about the girls. It was all about the disrespect showed to Gen. Hammond.

 

“Well, all things considered that couldn’t been far worse,” Daniel said. “So, who should we talk with first?”

 

“Whoever you want,” O’Neill said with a massive yawn. “I’m heading to see about getting some sleep, those AARs took to dawn to work through.”

 

Carter nodded as O’Neill walked out, then turned to watching the teams begin to mingle. The two cats made their way to Winston and quickly struck up a conversation. The Sailor Scouts and Canterlot girls began chattering, thought Carter noticed that Pinkie Pie was kept under control by Applejack. Havoc made his way over to Alice and Section III, grinning as he introduced himself to Alice. Carter also noticed Falman, Fuery, and Breda taking out some paper money from Amestris and whisper to each other. 1st MVRT was sticking to their own for now, though the Fairy Tail wizards were apparently introducing Campbell to Hawkeye.

 

“Not a bad little meet-n-greet,” Celestia said, walking up to Carter with her sister behind her. “Though I feel like some egos got bruised that needed to.”

 

“Won’t argue there,” Carter said, shaking her head. “I mean you’d think that after seeing everything we’ve come across that you’d accept things being crazy.”

 

“We’ll just step outside for a moment then,” Luna said. “We’re only chaperones after all, the girls should be able to handle a few conversations on their own.”

 

Carter nodded, turning from the two to watch the room.

 

* * *

 

Sen. Robert Kinsey sat at the end of the table with the other leaders of the Committee in his mansion. A decanter of whisky sat at the center of a well-polished mahogany table, as the sound of children playing outside drifted through the windows. “Now they have magic, gentlemen. I believe the playing field is quickly becoming more crowded.”

 

The well-manicured man of the Committee shook his head. “Parlor tricks, Robert, all parlor tricks. We still have several off-world operations, and with these new dimensions opened up the ability to secure new technologies is a cinch.”

 

“You’re being too optimistic,” the fat man of the Committee said, reaching out to refill his glass. “Even with the ability to replicate what we’ve secured from the fourth and fifth universes we still have to contend with the fact that these new allies only solidify Gen. Hammond’s position.”

 

“Unfortunately, the president has agreed with the terms of the representatives of each new team.” Kinsey sighed as he sipped from his own glass. “It’s disgraceful. Negotiating with two high school principals and cats alongside experienced diplomats and statesmen.” All the men shook their heads at that. Diplomats, military officials, those were the expected means of diplomacy. Cats, school administrators? Teenaged girls barely not even old enough to vote in their home dimension, let alone the United States?

 

“It was bad enough when they let that alien become part of the SGC,” the well-manicured man said. “Now we have to deal with these things. Have we established any grounds to have them removed into our custody?”

 

“Not without risking conflict with the SGC,” Kinsey said. “Hammond’s keeping everything on borderline-lockdown for now. He doesn’t want them getting out, and he doesn’t want anyone he can’t trust getting in.”

 

“You played your hand too heavily Robert,” fat man said quietly. “You were too obvious in your methods. Now the Joint Chiefs are starting to question your ability to be impartial as well.”

 

Kinsey fidgeted uncomfortably. “The rest of the appropriations committee still hasn’t been sold on these new individuals becoming part of the SGC’s efforts. I feel that if they were able to interview the likes of that pink-haired boy, Natsu? If they talked to him they’d pull funding immediately, force Gen. Hammond to weaken his position.”

 

The well-manicured man looked up. “What about securing the individuals and technologies after?”

 

“Legally they don’t exist,” Kinsey said. “Those people are technically not real, not in the eyes of the Constitution. If Gen. Hammond were ordered to hand them over we could take them all without hassle, especially if the order came from the Pentagon. Hammond would have his hands effectively tied and we could seize the individuals and their technologies without a fight.”

 

“Call for the interviews then,” the fat man said. “I’ll contact our assets in the NID and have them standing by. Make sure that Gen. Hammond is humiliated by the proceedings.”

 

Kinsey raised his glass. “He’ll be lucky to be invited to the Pentagon Taco Bell when it’s over.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You must enjoy putting other people down.” Parker stopped, turning around to see Celestia and Luna glaring down at him in the mess hall. “You’ve clearly had a lot of practice at it.”

 

Parker laughed. “Sorry, I haven’t gotten detention since I was eighteen.”

 

Luna’s eyes narrowed. “Judging by how you act that must have been last month. What happened, was the GDI that desperate they needed to commission officers out of juvenile hall?” The other five of the Dead Six quickly focused on their meals of mashed potatoes and fish, intent on trying to stay far and away from the oncoming storm.

 

Parker turned his chair around and glared up at the two. “Look, I get that you two are operators too. Fine, whatever. What’s your problem with me calling out the obvious?”

 

Celestia took the first verbal swing. “Those girls have already seen and done more than most soldiers in any reality, they’ve taken action when most would wait for a safe order to tell them what to do. They have initiative, drive, and comradery more than any force we’ve met.”

 

“And that’s supposed to impress me?” Parker rose from his seat, suddenly standing above Celestia. “They’re friends in high school for Christ’s sake, how many of those do you still keep in touch with?”

 

“They’re linked by a bond beyond what you’ve ever seen,” Luna argued. “You might have fought off terrorists, but those girls have faced down their own friends and saved them from becoming monsters. They’re already trying to learn how these dimensional breaches work at a faster pace than even Maj. Carter. Just because they’re not killers you’d discount them?”

 

“Okay, pretend for a minute that I can ignore those girls,” Parker said, crossing his arms. “What about those other five? The ones with the cat? You expect me to think we can trust _them_ too?”

 

“They’ve fought actual monsters and are the reincarnations of centuries old defenders of an interstellar kingdom,” Celestia argued. “They might not be military geniuses but you read the same files I did. They could be the key to bridging the gap between technology and understanding magic.”

 

“Magic schmagic,” Parker scoffed. “Don’t tell me you actually think we could have magic help us against the things we’ll be going up against.”

 

“We’ve seen magic firsthand,” Luna barked. “So have you, you’re denying that it could help save lives on the field?”

 

“I’m denying that it’s gonna be useful for much longer,” Parker shot back. “You think a force like Nod is gonna fall for that forever? All they need is one good sniper and that idiot Natsu has a bulls-eye on the back of his skull. And what about that pink-haired freak? You saw how those two flamers were staring at him, how are we supposed to think that they can function on the field?”

 

“Flamers?” Celestia and Luna looked at each other to make sure they heard correctly. “You have a problem with homosexuals too?”

 

“Well if you want to bring it up,” Parker said with a grin. “You really think that we can count on two dykes to focus on the mission if they’re making eyes at each other the whole time?”

 

“I don’t believe this,” Luna shouted, edging forward with her fists balled. “What kind of operator are you? What does it matter what they are as long as they can pull a trigger and complete the mission?”

 

“Maybe because I don’t want to have to worry about getting AIDS if they get wounded and I have to treat them?”

 

Celestia grabbed Luna’s arm before it could fly. “I see that your mind is made up,” Celestia said softly. “Very well. I hope the girls won’t be in your unit when they get sent on any missions through the stargate or mirror. I’d hate for them to see a way of thinking that’s already going extinct in our world.” Luna stormed out, the entire mess staring at Celestia followed. “One last thing, captain. Gen. Hammond is working with the wizards of Fairy Tail and my students on how to make contact between dimensions without opening a hole through space-time. I’d be careful of what I say before such a means is completed. Gen. Hammond might have some very choice words for your superiors.”

 

Parker watched as Celestia walked out the doors behind her sister, and with force sat back in his seat. “Can you believe those two?”

 

“Hate to say it cap’n, they had a point.” Gunner took a quick sip of water. “We aren’t playing by our own rules anymore. I mean you saw what was in that temple, what that Col. Mustang can do. If there’s more of that out there we’ll need to face the fact that we might need their help.”

 

“The day I need help in the field from a group of teenagers is the day I eat my gun,” Parker barked, stabbing his meal with his fork hard enough to dent the tray. “We’re GDI’s best commandos, they should be using us instead of a bunch of kids.”

 

The Dead Six all looked at each other uncomfortably. Nick Parker was sardonic, biting, and insubordinate of course. What he wasn’t was bitter; angry of course, but not with a venomous streak over what his missions were. It hadn’t been much of a secret that GDI had only allowed him to be sent as an attaché to the SGC were to keep him busy without a sufficient threat to keep him occupied. With GDI’s forces being kept in reserve for their final push on Nod, Locke had lobbied heavily to keep Parker occupied instead of making him wait. Several military police and JAG officers seconded the request.

 

“Captain, maybe you should think about it as a chance to challenge yourself,” Patch said, the German medic lightly salting his last few bites of fish. “I mean when you think about it, you’ll be up against robots and aliens and who knows what else. From the sounds of things, you’ll even be able to go up against them without worrying about civilians. I mean most of these mission reports I’ve been reading indicate that planetary populations are so spread out you can set explosives everywhere and not worry about collateral damage.”

 

Parker grumbled, going back to his meal and either not knowing or not caring that the entire mess was staring at him suspiciously.

 

* * *

 

“You know, this is what I’d hope to see when I came to this dimension,” Becker said, as he and Gantz walked through the facility with Daniel. “Gray metal corridors, pipes, and fluorescent lighting.”

 

Daniel sighed. “Look, you know that we still have to make sure that there aren’t any new diseases or side-effects of you all traveling through with us.”

 

Gantz nodded. “Sure, sure, why not tag us on our ears while we’re at it. This entire mountain is a _cage_ , Dr. Jackson. Surely we can leave after tomorrow?”

 

“Of course we can’t,” Becker said. “And don’t call him Shirley.”

 

Daniel blinked. “You know that movie?”

 

“As the ice kept moving southward the movie studios had trouble keeping production schedules. People weren’t going to cinemas as their incomes started to falter.” Gantz shrugged. “Curious I know.”

 

“Course, people still needed to distract themselves, so the EU’s broadcasting offices simply gathered up as many films as they could and started to broadcast.” Becker grinned. “The studios tried to make a legal case against it, but in the face of society realizing there were no more pigs copyright law wasn’t quite as vital anymore.”

 

Gantz jumped in. “Literally, domestic hogs are an endangered species and we’re all relatively sure that wild swine are all extinct.”

 

Daniel let out a breath. “That’s uplifting. But basically, you both grew up watching movies from the centuries before the ice?”

 

“Well there were still channels,” Becker said, looking insulted. “You had Cinema Classics, movies from the 1930s to about the 2080s.”

 

“Children’s, oh I still remember my first time watching Aladdin _Mein Gott!_ ” Gantz grabbed Becker. “We can visit Disney World!”

 

Daniel stopped. “I’m sorry what?”

 

Becker was smiling like a fool. “I’ll tell the platoon, this is going to be great!” Becker was down the corridor so fast Daniel was wondering if he hadn’t stolen Tracer’s chrono-whatever.

 

“You need to understand, for a child growing up hungry and cold those movies were an escape.” Gantz was still smiling like a fool as he clasped Daniel's hands, causing several airmen that came into the corridor to quickly walk back the way they came. “Disney might as well be another word for happiness for us.”

 

Daniel nodded, deciding to go along with the idea for now. “Well once we can figure things out I don’t see any reason you can’t go. You’re not just Disney fans though, right?”

 

Gantz shook his head. “Of course not. Haven’t you ever heard of the Iron Giant?”

 

* * *

 

O’Neill swiveled in his chair, watching the ceiling of the lab slowly rotate. “So, what are you thinking?”

 

Sgt. Weber shrugged. “We’ve got a wizard with anger issues, an alchemist who is bitter to be here, two lesbians who are making you uncomfortable, a collection of reprobate commandos, a group of vigilantes, two groups of high schoolers and a giant to round it out.” Weber grinned. “It seems, sir, like you’ve collected the absolute worst groups to go up against these Goa’uld once you throw us into the mix.”

 

O’Neill played at being thoughtful for a moment. “No, I would say the NID has done that one for us already.”

 

Weber rolled her eyes. “Regardless sir, this is going to be tricky. None of these teams have anything to unite them yet apart from SG-1. We’ve fought alongside Fairy Tail yes, but the Dead Six only had bureaucratic dealings alongside Mustang’s team and Dr. Jackson. No one here is capable of working together yet.”

 

O’Neill rubbed at his eyes. “Well maybe we just need to mix up the teams, huh? Nothing brings people together like shared hardship and a common enemy okay who’s smoking?”

  
Weber smelled it too, the wafting scent of tobacco from the corridor. Stepping outside, Weber saw no one. “Whoever it was is gone now sir,” she said, sitting back at the desk in the lab. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Parker or one of the Dead Six.”

 

O’Neill groaned. “Marines.”

 

“Parker’s the only Marine.”

 

“Well he’s still apparently in charge of those lunatics.” Standing, O’Neill moved for the door. “You don’t think this will work do you?”

 

“I think that it has the potential to be mankind’s greatest achievement in any reality.” Weber leaned back in her chair. “I’m a realist though colonel, there will be costs.”

 

O’Neill didn’t want to think about that. SG-1 had been through more than their fair share of close shaves but always come out on top. Moving through the multiverse wasn’t exactly safe, but for O’Neill it was another way to fight the Goa’uld. “You think Luck will help us for credit?”

 

Campbell ran into the room, O’Neill leaning back. “Weber! Oh, good morning colonel. Weber, Becker just realized that we can go to bloody Disney World!”

 

Weber’s eyes went wide and she leaned forward, slamming her hands down on the desk. “When?!”


End file.
